A Medic's Work is Never Done
by ICoricI
Summary: Enter the life of CT-6116, Kix, from the first battle of Geonosis to the end. Writer's block, should be updated again shortly.
1. The File

Chapter 1  
The File

After a long and stressful battle, Kix walked into his office after a very stressful surgery. Walking in he checked in and grabbed the nearest field medfile. Opening it, his eyes went wide and dropped the file, falling to his knees. It was his first ever live field wound.  
### Flashback, first battle of Geonosis  
"We need a medic over here!" I heard a voice yell, and without a second thought he ran over to the voice. Getting on one knee he leaned over the patient. _'Shot to the chest, blood clotting, heavy blood loss, put pressure on the wound, wrap in gauze and get med evac.'_  
"It's going to be okay, ner'vod, just stay with me." he said calmly administrating a hypo and painkiller. "What's your name?" he then put pressure on the chest wound.  
"It's- it's Kicker." he said between ragged breaths.  
"Well Kicker, it's nice to meet you."  
"What-what's your name?" Kicker asked  
"I... don't have a name." the clone replied checking to see if the clotting swelled down, but it wasn't, it was getting worse by the second and he added more pressure.  
"Just forget about me, I know I'm finished." Kicker said, as the clone looked into his eyes, his eyes were fading fast.  
"Stay with me Kicker." the clone shook him a little.  
"Find yourself a nice name, and don't let this get to... you." Kicker muttered as he slumped back, and his eyes dulling fully. The clone checked the pulse and closed his eyes, straightening up a little.  
 _'I could have saved him, if only I was a little faster, I could have saved him.'_ After the battle he jumped off the gunship and was about to head over to the medbay when someone called.  
"Hey, medic." he turns to see a Captain walk up to him. "You are being reassigned to the 212th, led by Captain Cody and General Kenobi. The transport leaves in 10, so move it trooper." the Captain said as he walked off.  
"Yes, sir!" the clone called as he walked over to the transport to see another medic. The other medic smiled as he walked next to him.  
"Name's Coric, what's yours?" Coric asked offering his hand.  
"I... Kix, my name is Kix." he said accepting his hand in a mando'a handshake.  
"Nice name, which legion are you off to?" Coric asked  
"212th, and you?" Kix asked  
"501st, isn't the 212th commanded by Cody? I heard from other brothers, he's strict and by-the-book type." Coric said as Kix shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe?" he sighs "I'm sorry it's just... the battle got to me."  
"Want to talk about it?" Coric asked sitting down in one of the many transport seats buckling in. Kix sits down next to him and shook his head.  
"No..." he started and then sighed. "If we are supposed to be medics, always the calm and collected ones... Why are we the ones who lose brothers telling lies that everything is going to be alright. When it's not?"  
"We can only do the best thing we can to save those who are still alive and mourn our loses after everyone is treated." Coric said  
The rest of the flight was a comforting silence. Either one, there to reassure the other.  
When the ship landed everyone got off-board and ending up parting with Coric. "Until next time, Kix, and I have a feeling we will meet again."  
### Present  
"Kix?" he heard a voice call, removing him from his thoughts. Kix looks up to see Coric looking down at him with concern. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I'm... fine." Kix mutters.  
"You want to talk about it?"he asked noticing the open file.  
"No..." Kix said and then told Coric everything on his mind, just like on the transport a year ago.

A/N: And that is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. I can promise you, there will be more to come and longer chapters.


	2. The Injury

Chapter 2

The Injured

###

A/N: For now on, it will be in points of views from Coric and Kix, but it will still be Kix's life. It will also be flashbacks or until stated otherwise.

### Kix's P.O.V

I lined up with the other troopers, when a couple people walked in one in clone armor with red markings, clearly a Captain, and the other in tan robes. In unison we saluted and the one in tan seemed uncomfortable.

"At ease? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I hope to know each and everyone of you." he said as he stepped to the side and allowed the Captain to take charge.

"Each of you will be assigned a barrack, I expect everyone here to be in conditioning exercising at 0500 exactly in the training room. Until then, dismissed." the Captain said as the General and Captain walked out.

I take out my datapad checking where my barracks was. When I got there it was empty, guessing everyone was at the mess. I shrug taking off my armor and placing them neatly in my locker. Walking into the freshers, and stood in the hot water. Flashes of the battle came flooding. I sigh, shaking my head to remove the memories from my thoughts.

After the shower I put on my fatigues, and grab my medkit in my locker. Deciding to head to the medbay instead of the mess. When I got there I got greeted by the medic on-duty and restocked my medkit, placing it on my desk. I look up to the on-duty medic, "You go ahead to the mess, I can handle things here." I say as the medic looked at me for a couple of minutes then nodded. Signing in, I sit at my desk and grab my datapad to read up on other injury counts. Before I could read a second entry the door opened, I look up to see the General and Captain enter.

I immediately stand up and salute, "Sir!"

"At ease." the General said.

"Anything I can do for you, General?" I ask.

"Actually, it's the Captain," he said looking at the Captain, "take off the helmet so the medic can help." the Captain complies, to reveal that his right side of his face was bloody.

"It's nothing, General, I am fine.: the Captain said.

"If I may, but that doesn't look like nothing." I say earning a glare from the Captain and I shrug "I would have to clean it to see where you are bleeding from, and whether it will need stitches or not. I'm highly certain it's nothing lethal, but there is a possibility you will need stitches." I point out. The Captain looked at me, back to the General and back to me.

"Fine, but make it quick.: he growls folding his arms and I nod, getting up from my seat and walking to one of the operating tables patting it.

"Take a seat, sir." I say grabbing gloves, cloth, You should've gotten it checked and cleaned earlier, sir." I walk back, putting on the gloves, and start gently wiping off the blood. When I start getting closer to the wound I start dabbing it, and the Captain hissed. I look at the wound and frown. "Sur, why didn't you get this looked at sooner?" I spray down the wound and walk over to a counter and grab a needle and sewing thread. "You're going to have to get it stitched up."

"No, I don't have time for this, I have other places to be." he said.

"You would be able to, if you got it checked earlier." I say grabbing scissors, tweezers, another cloth and a painkiller.

"You will not treat it now, that's an order." the Captain growled.

"When it comes to the men, including you, I outrank everyone. So I respectfully order you to let me treat your wound, sir." I say placing the items on a tray.

"I can't believe you used the 'medic outranks everyone' card." the Captain growled.

"Would you like a painkiller, sir?" I ask.

"No." the Captain said, but I jabbed the needle in his neck anyway earning another hiss.

"General, you don't need to stay." I say grabbing the needle with thread.

"It's quite alright, I will stay." he said sitting down at a nearby table. I shrug and start sewing the wound together. At the end the wound looked like a 'y' going down the right side of his face.

"How did you manage to get a wound like this, Captain? If you don't mind me asking?" I ask and he glared back, but didn't answer. "Anyway, I would request that you get at least a day in a bacta tank, but that's not my call." I look over to the General. "Sir, it's up to you whether the Captain goes in the tank or not. If it was up to him he would deny."

"Yeah, I would." the Captain said still glaring. "Plus, I can't be in bacta when I have to lead the exercises tomorrow." he crossed his arms.

"Not my fault you got injured and kept it from us." I say raising an eyebrow.

"How about this, the Captain goes in the bacta straight after the training?" the General replied, "Without complaint."

"Fine, a day and no more than that." the Captain replied growling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I replied, and then they left. After that the medbay was pretty quiet for the rest of the night.

The next morning the training went without any problems, when everyone was packing up to leave for the mess or the 'freshers to shower. I walk up to the Captain and greet him.

"I will see you again at 0900, get something to eat, shower, whatever, just be there or I will hunt you down, sir." I said saluting my farewell.

As I left the training area, I look at my chrono that read 0800. I decide to go to the 'freshers first and then grab something to eat.

After the shower I dressed in my medical fatigues and walk down to the mess. Grabbing some food, I sit in the corner of the mess. I look at my chrono again and it read 0830. After practically shoving the whole plate down my throat, I head toward the medbay. I nod to the medic and walk over to a bacta tank prepping it for the Captain.

"Tell me, why do I have to be in it for a day?" I look around to see the Captain.

"It's an injury close to the eye, for one. Two, who knows how long you went around untreated. Could've been less if you got it treated immediately." I say finishing up the prepping, while I hear a growl. "Strip, and don't growl and me, it's your own fault." After getting him in and sedated I start to walk out when I was stopped by the on-duty medic.

"You know you could've given him a patch, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know, I did it for the entertainment value." I say walking out and toward my barrack. Laying on my bunk, I dozed off not having any sleep in 36 hours.

Several hours later, I get woken up by some brothers walking into the room. I look at my chrono, couple hours until dinner, so I put my pillow over my head and fell back to sleep.

I wake up to find that I overslept and it's now midnight everyone still sleeping, I quietly get up and walk to the mess.

When I enter there was someone else in the mess, but I didn't bother looking at who it was. So, I grab some left-over food from dinner and sit at one of the many empty seats. Halfway through the plate at the corner of my eye I see the person get up and walk towards me. I look up to see the General, I stand up immediately and salute.

"At ease, you don't need to salute every time you see me." I nod and sit down. "How is the Captain doing?"

"As far as I know, he is fine, I would've been contacted if something went wrong." I said "He should be coming out in about," I look at my chrono "a couple of hours." the General nods.

"Have you ever considered identifying yourself?"

"Identifying? What do you mean, sir?" I ask.

"You know, changing your hairstyle or any tattoos?"

"No, I haven't sur, but to me it's good to look normal." I say running a hand through my military cut hair. He nods and strokes his beard.

"We have a mission in a couple days and I apologize in advance, but it will be with my former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and the 501st." he said and my eyes widen a little.

' _Of course! General Skywalker is General Kenobi's old student and of course they will have joint missions at times. That will mean I will see Coric more.'_

"One more thing, what is your name?" General Kenobi asked.

"CT-6116, sir." I replied and he frowns.

"Not your number, your actual name."

"Kix, sir." I mutter and he nods again.

Several hours later I am once again in the medbay prepping to get the Captain out of the tank. Once we get him out of the tank I wrapped him in a towel and supported him to the freshers, and helped him clean the bacta off his skin, much to his protests. Once he gets dressed I pat the unoccupied bed and look at his newly healed scar.

Well, you got a new scar to show off to everybody, could've made it look a little more clean if you, didn't wait so long to treat it, and two; went immediately into bacta. But, why am I wasting my breath." I mumble rubbing my temple.

### Couple days later

As I check my medpack one last time, I clip it close and head out the medbay and to the hangar. Stepping onto a gunship , I take a deep breath and blew out slowly as the gunships took off to the planet below. As it reached planetside the lights ahead turned red, couple minutes later, it turned green . The doors slid, chaos, taking one last breath I stepped into the fray.


	3. Hello Again

Chapter 3

Hello Again

### Kix's P.O.V

I jump off the gunship and run to catch up to the front. "Okay men, we'll be rendezvousing with General Skywalker and the 501st, 10 klicks North of our position, so let's move, we have a long journey ahead of us." We start heading North, but 3 klicks in we experienced some droid resistance. Once we got past them or was quiet, a little too quiet.

Once we got to the rendezvous point General Skywalker and the 501st wasn't present. While we waited for them to arrive everyone started to rest. After half an hour, I heard rustling in the bushes, I line my scope to the bushes and waited. Until General Skywalker and 501st came out, then I put down my blaster.

"Anakin, late, as usual." General Kenobi said shaking his head.

"Hello to you too, Master." General Skywalker said smiling.

"Yes, well better late than never, I suppose." General Kenobi said and at the corner of my eye. I see someone walk up to me, I look to see Coric smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, nothing, just that I predicted that we would meet again."

"Yeah, yeah." I say rolling my eyes, earning a laugh.

"Alright men, gather around." General Skywalker said turning on a holoprojector. "Half of us will head toward the North and South gates as a distraction , while the rest attack from the East and West surrounding them, and taking out the turrets. You will also not only have support from the ground, but the air as well. I will be apart of the distraction team and General Kenobi will be with the attack group. We leave in 20." We all salute. "Captains Cody and Rex will choose the teams. Until then at ease." the Generals walk away.

I look at Coric and smiled. "Your General seems reckless."

"Yeah, well, he isn't that bad of a General." he shrugged, then we hear our names being called, we look to see the Captains walk up to us and we salute.

"At ease. Coric, Kix, you two will be apart of the attack group on the East side with General Kenobi and me." Cody said nodding , "Until then troopers." and with that the two Captains walk off.

Then Coric lit up, "Kix, follow me, I want you to meet a couple of brothers that I know you will like." I nod and follow him to a couple brothers talking.

"Hardcase, Jesse, I would like you to meet Kix, the medic from the 212th." Coric introduced and I nod my head slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kix, I am Jesse and the hyperactive one is Hardcase." Jesse said shaking my hand. Hardcase came up to Jesse and clapped him into a side hug.

"Aw, Jesse, don't say that like it's a bad thing." Hardcase says, I smile raising an eyebrow at Coric, who just shrugged and smiled as well.

"So, what team are you two on?" Coric asked.

"East side, what about you two?" Jesse asked.

"Same, actually." Coric replied.

"What made you guys late?" I ask and they all shrug.

"Ran into some trouble, but it was mostly Hardcase that kept us held back." Kesse said earning a glare from Hardcase.

"Did not!" Hardcase exclaimed.

"Did too." Jesse said and it kept going back and forth and Coric and I laughed.

### Not far from Kix and the group, 3rd person P.O.V

"Hey, Rex, are those your men?" Cody asked gesturing toward Coric, Hardcase and Jesse

"Yeah, why?"

"Kix doesn't really socialize in the 212th, more distant than anything." Cody frowned.

"So what are you asking?" Rex asked and Cody scuffed.

"Do you want to take him? Don't get me wrong he is a great medic, stubborn, and if it was my choice I would keep him, but this is from him. That group of yours will loosen him up." Cody said and Rex looked at Kix.

"I wouldn't mind taking in another medic, but are you sure?" Rex asked and Cody nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

### Kix's P.O.V.

"Alright trooper, let's head out." General Skywalker said walking into the direction of the Separatist base.

After what seemed like forever we reached the base, we split up into our groups and positions.

"Now we wait for Anakin's distraction." General Kenobi muttered, and as if on cue alarms start blaring. After a couple of minutes General Kenobi ignited his lightsaber. "Come. men." he rushed forward and started slicing down droids and deflecting bolts. As if it were all a blur, we started rushing the turrets and droids.

"We need a medic over here!" someone called and on instinct I rushed over. A bullet to the shoulder, I took the armor piece off and started applying pressure to it. After a couple minutes, the bleeding slowed. I sprayed the wound and wrapped it, administrating a painkiller in his neck. Getting back up getting back up and seeing only a little droids were left.

After getting back on the 'Negotiator', I took a quick shower and headed toward the mess. Once I get my food I go sit in the corner and start eating.

After a couple of minutes everyone shot up and saluted.

"At ease, men." General Kenobi said, "First I want to congratulate everyone here on the victory. Two, Cody is no longer a Captain, but a Commander. Three, everyone will now change their armor to orange to mark you as the 212th." After everyone cheered and made toasts. General Kenobi and the Commander walked over to my table sat down and nodded to each other.

"Except for you, Kix. You will not be bearing the orange markings.": the Commander said as General Kenobi slid a datapad over to me.

"Is there something wrong, sir?: I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Just read it soldier." Cody said and I nod looking at the datapad.

"CT-6116, will now be overseen by General Anakin Skywalker and CT-7567, and will be apart of the 501st Legion until further notice."

My eyebrows raise. "I'm being transferred? Did I do anything wrong?" I ask in concern.

"No, not at all, you are a great medic and soldier, Kix. You just seem more comfortable with some of the 501st members." General Kenobi said. "Of course, it is your choice to transfer, or not."

"I accept the transfer request."

"Great, you will RV with the Resolute tomorrow until then get some rest, you need it." the General said as they both walk away.

###


	4. You've Got to be Kidding

Chapter 4

You've Got to be Kidding

### Kix's P.O.V

As the ship docked and the ramp lowered, I walk off and I was greeted by the Captain.

"Captain." I said and saluted.

"Glad to have you aboard, Kix, I look forward to fighting by your side. No need to salute, unless necessary. I am here to show you around the ship." the Captain said leading me toward the barracks. "You will be able to paint your armor blue, if you want as well." I nod and he stopped in front of a door. "This is going to be your barrack, if you want you can drop your things off." I nod and walk in and put ,y things in an empty locker and walk out.

After the little tour, the Captain walked off toward the conference room and I turned to walk toward my barrack. Intending to get some sleep until I walked in the door. "Kix! You're the new transfer?" Coric asked smiling.

"I guess I am." I shrugged, seeing Coric, Hardcase and Jesse painting their armor.

"Come, join us Kix." Jesse said waving me over. I decide to grab my armor, knowing I wouldn't be able to get any sleep now.

"Aren't you going to change your hairstyle or any tattoos?" Hardcase said.

"No, what's wrong with it?" I ask and he shrugs.

"It's just so boring, shake it up a little." Hardcase said, earning a glare from Coric.

"You know, I am right here, nothing's wrong with it, I like my normal looking hair." Coric said throwing his helmet at Hardcase who easily caught it.

Once everyone finished painting their armor. Hardcase gave an evil look. "Oh no, I don't like that look, Hardcase." Jesse said and I nod.

"Let's play Dare, unless you are too chicken." Hardcase said his look never leaving his face.

"Not this again." Jesse said face palming

"Dare?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a game where you have to do a specific action that someone tells you to do. I play it different, you get three strikes, first one you have to cut your hair, two you have to get a tattoo doesn't matter where, and third the person who striked you out the most gets to choose the hairstyle and where the tattoo goes, just not the design. In order to get a strike, you either bail out of the dare or just not do the dare at all." Hardcase says and I nod.

He takes out a bottle and places it on the ground. "So it's fair, we use the bottle to see who dares who, I'll go first." he said and spun the bottle, which landed on Jesse.

"I dare you to go to a random barrack, which isn't ours, and steal any and all soap putting them in a different barrack, that isn't ours either." Jesse said and Hardcase got up. "Also, you have to leave it there even after this game." Hardcase nods and starts to walk out. "Wait, I will come and supervise to see if you actually do it." they both leave for a couple minutes and came back in.

"We'll go in order, now it's Coric's turn." Hardcase said and Coric rolled his eyes and spun the bottle landing on me.

"Uh… I dare you to go into the medbay and grab a bottle of a laxative and pour it into any meal of your choosing for the dinner shift." I say and everyone went wide eyed, "What?" then Hardcase started laughing.

"Oh, that's dirty, Kix." Coric said smiling, getting up and leaving, coming back five minutes later. "I wouldn't choose the chili if I were you." we all laughed.

"Your turn Kix." Jesse said and I spun the bottle landing on Hardcase.

"Kix, I dare you to go on the diring ground, and set all the difficulties to hard, and leave it there for a month if it hasn't been fixed yet." Hardcase said and I got up leaving for the diring ground, once there I found it completely empty I change the settings and leave. Once again back in the room, it was Jesse's turn landing on Hardcase.

"I dare you to switch out the Captain's shampoo with blonde hair dye and his conditioner with glue." Hardcase said and Jesse turned pale but did it anyway.

By the end Hardcase had 2 strikes, Coric had 1 and Jesse and me had 3.

"Once we get to Triple Zero we are all going to get our hair and tattoos, except for Coric who just just has to change his hair." Hardcase said "But you are more than welcome to get one with us."

"I'll pass on that offer, thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Hardcase said shrugging.

At the dinner service we sat at a free table and as I looked around my eyes went wide.

"Guys, look at what most of the dishes are." they look and start laughing.

"We're going to have a field day in the medbay tonight, aren't we Kix?" Coric asked still laughing.

"Yeah, that's for sure." I nod as the doors slid open and a blonde Captain walked in and he looked outraged.

"Kix! Coric! Follow me." the Captain roared and we both flinched, but got up and raced toward him.

"Yes, sir?" We both stood at attention.

"Come with me." he said as he led us to the medbay. "Someone switched my shampoo and conditioner with hair dye and glue. I need something to remove the glue."

"Why did you need the both of us, sir?" Coric asked walking away grabbing the glue remover from his desk.

"Don't think that I wouldn't know about the laxatives." the Captain said looking at the two of us. "Have fun tonight with the patients by the way." As he walked out of the room.

As the night went on there were very few brothers who came in, but as the night grew longer more and more brothers came in. By morning the medbay was packed and the General came in at some point.

Once we got to Triple Zero we headed to the barracks. "Once night breaks we will go out to the city and get our hair and tattoos done." Hardcase said.

Once night broke we took a taxi to a hair parlor as we walked in and waited until we were called.

"So, Kix, what will my style be?" Jesse asked.

"Go bald and have the tattoo on your head." I said and Jesse flinched. "So, what's mine, Hardcase?" and he had an evil grin.

"Head tattoo and you'll see for the hair." he said and I scowled.

"I don't like surprises." I said and he shrugged.

"Oh well." Hardcase mocked while laughing.

Once we got called, the clerk gave us a weird look. "May I help you?" she asked

"Yes, we would like to get some haircuts." Hardcase said and she nodded and called a couple others in.

"What will it be?" she asked as they prepped the stations.

"Could we look at some designs?" Hardcase asked and the woman pointed to a corner where there was a lot of holo magazines. Hardcase nodded and flipped through the pages and stopped on one, I look down at the page and raised an eyebrow. "This is going to be your style, Kix."

"That doesn't look like a medic-friendly haircut. Patients will look at me and ask if I know what I am doing." I exclaim and he shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't strike out three times." Hardcase said.

"I didn't want to strip and run around the Resolute yelling 'I love to run naked at night.'"

"We are ready, ma'am." Hardcase chirped walking to the counter, I grab the magazine and walked over as well. As we were led to different chairs one woman asked what I wanted done and I handed her the magazine.

After she was done I nod and walk to the group. "Let's get this over with." I sigh and they laugh as we walk out the door. As we get a cab we head toward the tattoo parlor.

"It's not that bad, Kix." Coric said smiling and Jesse started laughing.

"You do know that you are getting a head tattoo, right?" I said flatly and he paled.

"That's the worse place you could get one." Jesse muttered.

"No, not the worst." I pointed out.

"What-" Jesse started then gave a disgusted look and paled further making us laugh.

As we pulled up we exited and walked in getting even more odd looks.

"What can we do for you tonight?" a man asked.

"Head tattoos." Hardcase grinned and the man nodded. As the called us back.

"What would you like?" the man asked and I thought about it for a second.

I pointed at a shaved part of my head. "I would like the words of 'A good droid is a dead one', please." he nodded.

Once we got back to the barracks the rest of the group went to the room while I went toward the medbay. Halfway through the night it was quiet until a brother walked in a little flushed. "I… uh… need my arm set back in place." he said and I raised an eyebrow and he showed me his and sure enough the bone was out of place.

"What did you do to manage this?" I asked walking over to a medical cabinet grabbing a painkiller and some gauze.

"Um… I… wanted to pull a prank on the Captain… but that backfired tremendously." he said blushing and I roll my eyes, jabbing him in the neck with the painkiller.

"You're lucky I am even giving you a painkiller." I say shaking my head, putting both hands on his arm. "This is going to hurt a lot." I set his arm back in place any he hissed cursing a little. I wrap the arm and slung it, releasing him back to his barrack, threatening him to come back in the morning so we could check how it was healing. He nods and walked off and I sigh leaning back in my chair. I started to doze off when a brother in full armor including helmet came rushing in asking for help.

I bolt up immediately and ask what's wrong. "Emergency in the hangar a few wounded, a couple severely." I run over and got a couple medpacks, and starting running toward the hangar. Bringing my commlink toward my mouth.

"Coric, emergency at the hangar 5 injured, two of them are severely injured, Need medical assistance aswell." I exclaimed, after he acknowledged I looked at the trooper, "what happened?"

"It happened so fast, there was a ship coming in too fast, and it crashed into another ship."

"So at least one death?" I ask, but it didn't add up, he didn't mention any death before.

"No, that's the thing, there wasn't anyone in the pilot seat." he explained and I frowned.

As we edged toward the hangar I felt more of the heat in the cool night. When I got there Coric was there checking them over, I threw one of the medpacks and he caught it easily.

As we were tending to them I heard a plea for help in the hangar. I got up and ran towards the burning building.

###

A/N: Chapter 5 will be a lot shorter. I try and have the chapters fit with each other as much as possible and yes, I purposely leave the chapter with a cliffhanger.


	5. The Figure

Chapter 5

The Figure

### Coric's P.O.V

"Kix, wait!" I run after him knowing the other medics have the wounded stabilized. Something of the voice sounded… off. As I followed further I noticed the voice never wavered, no coughing, no gags from the smoke. It was set up. "KIX! Where are you?!" Nothing.

I searched harder than ever. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

### Kix's P.O.V

I kept running to the voice until I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turn to the shadowy figure, "Coric?" I ask, but no response. I ask again a little louder he looked at me but didn't respond. I laugh slightly "What, are you deaf?" then darkness.

### Coric's P.O.V

"Kix!" I call seeing a body slumped on the ground and I ran toward it. Stopping once I got a clear view of who the figure was. It is a clone, well a corpse of one. He was only in a bodysuit. It doesn't make any sense, Kix didn't mention any deceased, which was strange of him not to do so. Why would the clone be in just a bodysuit? We aren't allowed to wear bodysuits out of the barracks. Then it clicked, the clone with Kix. The only one that didn't look even a little shaken or concerned. Then my eyes widened, I grab the corpse putting him over my shoulder "Kix!" I cough harshly. I start running through the crumbling building and I call him again, nothing then I heard a tell coming from the door.

"Anyone in there, you need to come out now, the building is going to fall any minute!" a clone voice yelled. I hesitated. I couldn't bring myself to leave Kix in a burning building. "Now!" he yelled again, I paled but turned toward the exit and ran.

###

A/N: I know, very very short chapter. I am halfway done with Chapter 6, I promise it is a lot longer than this. I just want to get my other story uploaded before I do anything else.


	6. Writer's Block

I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story. I just have a little writer's block at the moment, I know what I want to do for future chapters, just don't know how I want to finish this little part. If you have any requests for Kix to go through, feel free to ask me and I will try and make it work into the story. Again, I am really sorry for the inactivity, and I will see you guys again soon. Thank you for those who have Followed/Favorited and those who reviewed it means a lot to me and without you guys I don't think I would even think about updating again. -Coric


End file.
